


challenge accepted

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tiresome pest,” Saren spat, glowing blue, but before he could fling out his arm and call his power Nihlus pulled the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninalanfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalanfer/gifts).



Nihlus breathed out slowly, letting the calm of imminent violence settle over him. There was no more room for strategizing or tactical analysis; right now there was just him, his target, and his finger resting feather-soft on the trigger of his rifle.

“Tiresome pest,” Saren spat, glowing blue, but before he could fling out his arm and call his power Nihlus pulled the trigger.

In the distance, the pyjak went down with a faintly echoing squeak.

Saren glared at him.

“You test me, fledgling,” he growled, eyes dimming to their usual cold blue.

“Too slow, old man.” Nihlus let his mandibles flare out in a smirk. “Looks like your flashy tricks don’t stand a chance against good old-fashioned target practice.”

“Is that so.” Saren eyed him dangerously.

“Yes,” Nihlus said. He stood and shouldered his weapon, gesturing to the open field, and the hills beyond where droves of pyjaks plagued this particular colony. “I’d go so far as to make a wager. Who can take out the most pyjaks before the shipments arrive.”

He phrased it carefully: Saren wouldn’t want anything to interfere with their mission. Sure enough, he was silent for only a few moments, thinking it over.

“And what do I get when I win?” he asked.

Nihlus gave him a look, then slowly let his gaze drift down Saren’s body. “Oh, I’ll think we’ll both be winners today.”

“Fine.” Saren huffed and glared at him, then turned away. Though not before Nihlus caught the tiniest curl of amusement to his mouth. “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for [the promp](http://buhne.tumblr.com/post/107516812313/74-are-you-challenging-me-saren-nihlus-because) 'are you challenging me', for the lovely [ninalanfer](http://ninalanfer.tumblr.com).


End file.
